


Let's have a Kiki!

by OldAkira_kun (Akira_kun)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Pairings - Freeform, Rainbow!Neji, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/OldAkira_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Neji was forced to spend two weeks in the middle of nowhere. But if at first he thought the lack of cell-phone connection was going to be his worst nightmare, he knew he was wrong as soon as he met Naruto. Oh boy, those two weeks were going to hurt! A.U. yaoi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have a Kiki!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Complete insanity that I needed to get out of my system. For some reason, I couldn’t stop thinking of Naruto and Neji together and, well, this was born. I plotted this to be 5K words tops and, guess what?! It’s almost 18K. Damn Naruto and Neji that kept escaping my control! Also, in comedies, my Neji has the tendency of revealing his rainbow side a little more than he should. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Let’s have a kiki is a Scissor Sister’s song that stuck to my head. It’s the title of the fic because that’s exactly what Neji’s need after this (and for those of you who know what kiki means in french... well, that too!)
> 
> This fic takes place somewhere in UK.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto nor its characters are mine. Let’s have a kiki song isn’t mine either. If I had got any money from writing this kind of thing, I would be rich by now. I’m not, so.  
> Warnings: Yaoi, rated M. Meaning: boys getting naughty together. NaruNeji is the main pairing, but there are other characters doing smutty smutty as well, so keep your minds open, ok?
> 
> Beta: Faery's Delight (aka Strailo)

**Let’s have a kiki!**

“Oh fuck! Is this pig shit?!” 

Neji was a city man. 

He was born in a big city, had grown up there, spent most of his time walking around the large streets and tall buildings. He liked the city chaos and the loud noises of the city life. He loved the city movements and, even if he wasn’t much of fan of people in general, he liked to watch the daily routines. He was a city man, born to live and love the chaotic lifestyle. And for that reason, when his uncle and head of the Hyuuga family ordered him to spend a couple of weeks in the countryside to supervise the remodeling of the family’s mansion, Neji thought that being sent to prison wouldn’t be that bad.

He hated the countryside. Hated it so much, he almost believed he was physically allergic to it. The weather was hotter, the atmospheric pressure was heavier, people were weird, there were animals walking freely around and pig shit! Bloody pig shit everywhere!

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Neji, I forgot to warn you about the animal excrements on the road. The farmers only collect the excrements after returning from the fields,” the driver who had picked him up at the nearest airport apologised with an embarrassed smile. “And that’s actually horse shit. Pig shits are usually smaller.”

“There’s shit on my shoe! I don’t really care about what kind of shit it is!” Neji growled and rolled his eyes, rubbing his foot on some grass growing on the side of the rural road. “God! Why did we even stop? This is not my family’s mansion!”

“The road to the Hyuuga mansion is too narrow for a car to pass” the driver – Jiraiya – answered, taking Neji’s luggage off the car before locking it. “We need a cart to go up there.”

“We need a what?!” Neji turned to face the older man so fast he almost stepped on the horse shit again. “My uncle said the mansion was in the middle of the village!”

 

“Are you sure Mr. Hiashi said that?” Jiraiya walked towards what seemed to be a very small warehouse. “Because the mansion is situated at the top of the hill, about ten minutes from the center of the village.”

“Oh fuck....” Neji sighed, closing his eyes and passing a hand through his long, dark chocolate coloured hair. His uncle had lied to him. So obvious! “There isn’t a movie theater or a shopping center, is there?”

“No sir,” the man was covering a laugh while opening the double doors of the warehouse.

“Do you even have internet?” Neji was starting to feel desperate. And it only got worse when Jiraiya pulled an old cart with an even older donkey from the warehouse. “Are you sure that donkey can walk up the hill?”

“Sir, in this village, you don’t even have cell-phone reception. The only point where you get some reception is at your family’s mansion.” The man smiled, putting Neji’s luggage on the backside of the carriage and sitting on the wooden bench at the front. “And don’t worry about old Princess Anne, she’s tougher than she looks like.”

“What do you mean, no cell-phone reception?! My uncle didn’t tell me that!” Neji almost screeched. “How am I suppose to survive here for two weeks?!”

Ten minutes and a cart ride up the hill later, Neji wasn’t feeling any better. The weather was hotter than it was supposed to, the humidity was higher and... mosquitos. Fucking mosquitos! His uncle had blatantly lied to him, sent him to hell on earth and was, still, expecting him to do a proper job with the supervision of the remodeling. Oh, if regret could kill...

The only reason Neji had said yes to Hiashi’s _request_ was because he needed to be in his uncle’s good graces. Neji was about to finish his MBA and he was hoping to get a high place at his uncle’s company. He was far more intelligent and smart than Hiashi’s older daughter and the old man knew that. But even so, for him to pick Neji for a proper place at his company wasn’t easy. Neji needed to keep proving he was a better choice than anyone else all the time and when Hiashi asked for a _small_ favor, Neji couldn’t have said no. 

After all, what could go wrong in a small countryside village, right?

“We’re here, sir” Jiraiya announced, pulling Princess Anne’s bridles and stopping the cart. “Shall we take a look?”

“Oh... yes” Neji jumped out of the cart, shaking the dust from the road off his fancy clothes, and glanced at the two story mansion. He sighed. The mansion clearly needed some painting and, if inside was as bad as outside was, he wasn’t sure two weeks would be enough. Fixing his sunglasses, he followed Jiraiya inside the house only to have his predictions confirmed: the house wasn’t in the best of the states. “When was the last time someone lived here? Nineteenth century?”

“Ah, your uncle used to come here a lot before Miss Hinata was born” the old man said, checking the lights and opening a few doors. “But after that, I believe he only returned a couple of times. What a shame, this place is pretty good. I’m glad he decided to do some remodeling.”

“This place is currently uninhabitable!” Neji opened a door and closed it as fast as he could when he noticed something moving on the floor. Cursing under his breath, he turned again to face Jiraiya. “Where am I suppose to stay? I can’t sleep at this place!”

“Don’t worry, sir!” Jiraiya laughed, patting Neji’s back. “Unfortunately, there are no hotels or boarding houses here, but your uncle arranged for you to stay at my home until this place is inhabitable again,” he gestured for Neji to leave the mansion while he turned off the lights and locked the front door. “I live with my wife on the other side of the hill, we have an extra bedroom and you can stay as long as you want to.”

“I... I appreciate it.” Neji was feeling a little dizzy. Not only that village was nothing like Hiashi had told him, but he wouldn’t even be able to have privacy since he would be staying at the old couple’s house. 

Neji had never wanted to yell so badly at his uncle.

**x.x.x**

Jiraiya’s wife was nothing like Neji had imagine. With the old man’s easy going personality, he thought his wife would be a caring and sweet old lady. Once again, he couldn’t be more wrong. Tsunade was a fierce, strong and intelligent woman who didn’t care about small-talk or futile stuff. She was the doctor of the village, running the only clinic within 15 km radius, and she didn’t have time to spend. Tsunade said a dry _hello_ to Neji and yelled at Jiraiya for him not to interrupt her appointments. Jiraiya laughed hard and left the clinic, inviting Neji to their home, in the first floor of the same building.

The house was small and cozy. They had a kitchen and a living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was only the essentials of a common life, nothing too fancy, nothing too expensive. Jiraiya told Neji their schedule and invited the man to had lunch and dinner with them, every day. Since Tsunade was almost always at the clinic, Jiraiya was the one doing all the cooking. After showing him around the house, Jiraiya took Neji on a tour around their farm. At the back of the house, about 25 meters away, was the small barn they owned. Both man walked there and entered the barn, Jiraiya talking about the farm and how his parents loved that place, but Neji wasn’t really listening. His mind had drift to a way to plot revenge against his uncle. He still couldn’t believe he was going to be trapped on that village for two weeks!

Two weeks without connection to the real world, trapped in a place that had pig shit everywhere and fucking mosquitos! That was bad, bad, bad! He was going to need a distraction, because he couldn’t spend 24/7 remodeling and he was pretty sure there wasn’t much to do at the village, besides getting drunk with some homemade poison they liked to call wine. He needed the remodeling to go fast and be well done so he could go home as soon as possible.

Neji was walking behind Jiraiya, immerse in his thoughts when, from nowhere, some kind of clothing fell on top of his head. He stopped abruptly, cursing, before pulling the textile from his head. At his front, Jiraiya turned around and cursed even louder when he realised, first than Neji did, what exactly the younger male was holding on his hand.

“...the fuck is this?” Neji cursed, looking at a white laced bra.

“You fucking brat!” Jiraiya yelled at the ceiling and Neji was getting more confused by the second. Why was he there again? “What did I told you about bringing people to the barn?! You’re old enough to behave! Are you listening?!” Jiraiya kept yelling and Neji turned his head up, to notice a small railless indoor balcony with chaff on it’s floor. Something moved on the balcony and Jiraiya cursed again! “You answer me, you brat, or I’ll go up there!”

“Oh no! No, no! Don’t come up!” a husky male voice said a few moments before a head with bright blond hair peeked at the edge of the balcony. Sapphire-like blue eyes had a naughty shade on them and a massive grin proved that that guy was enjoying the situation. “Hi, Jiji. You’re earlier today!”

“Was that the education your parents gave you?” Jiraiya was mad and Neji was feeling a little off. Did a bra really just fell on top of his head? “You should be ashamed of having someone there! Who is it?!”

“Ahhh.... Princess Anne?” the blond man said with another immense grin. A strong and defined shoulder showing up above the chaff. Jiraiya’s face became red with anger.

“I’m going up!”

“No!” a female voice sounded from the balcony right after Jiraiya’s statement and another blonde head showed up. “Hi, Mr. Jiji. I’m sorry for... invading your barn.”

“I thought you had a little more brains than this brat here, Ino! What if your father finds out about this?” Jiraiya crossed his arms and sighed. “You two are old enough to behave, why do you keep acting like teens?”

“It’s better to live dangerously, Mr. Jiji!” Ino smiled, turning her eyes to Neji. “Oh, you caught my bra. Can you throw it up here, please?”

Neji looked at the bra on his hand and was about to say something, probably inappropriate, when Jiraiya took the bra from him and tossed it to the balcony. 

“You two get dressed and come down!” he ordered, shaking his head. “And then, brat, you’re going to apologise to Mr. Neji for this situation!”

“Fine, fine” the blond man nodded, taking a look at Neji before turning again to Ino. “Can we just finish here first?”

“NARUTO!”

**x.x.x**

Neji wasn’t sure if he should feel angry at the situation of if he should ignore it. His day was bad enough without a bra falling on his head to make it even worse. _Weird people_ , Neji told himself again, _they’re all weird countryside people_. Jiraiya was apologising to him again and again when the blonde young woman came down, immediately followed by the man Jiraiya was, again, yelling at. Naruto, as Jiraiya had called him, was buttoning his shabby jeans, not ashamed at all. He kissed Ino’s cheek and they changed a couple of words before she left with a slightly embarrassed smile.

“So... what’s up?” Naruto smiled brightly, crossing his hands behind his head and pretending nothing special just happened.

“What’s up?!” Jiraiya hissed, slapping Naruto’s shoulder. “You’re supposed to be responsible and decent! Why did you keep bringing people here?! And Ino of all them?”

“It could be worse! We could have been doing it in the middle of the plantation,” Naruto retorted. “And of course it’s Ino. Who do you thought it was? Sakura?”

“Your grandmother is going to hear about this!”

“Gah! Don’t do that!” Naruto begged, messing his hair like a little kid would. “She’s going to get mad and then she’s going to give me the lecture about safe sex _again_. And how having casual sex with random people is a bad thing and yada yada!”

“And you deserve it, ‘cause you clearly haven’t learn it yet!” Jiraiya declared and Naruto puffed, crossing his arms. Jiraiya turned to Neji. “Anyway, I’m so sorry you had to witness this, Mr. Neji. Naruto usually behaves himself, but that brain doesn’t work properly all the time.”

“Hey!” the blond protested, but was ignored.

“Naruto, apologise to Mr.Neji!” the old man ordered and Naruto pouted. Neji suddenly felt amused. This guy was something. “Don’t be a baby!”

“Bah, whatever!” the blond hissed, scratching his head and turning to Neji. “I’m sorry you messed up my sexy time with Ino!”

“Naruto!”

“Please promise you won’t do it again tomorrow!” And there was the grin again. Neji narrowed his eyes to that grin. That guy was trying to mess with him. “So don’t come to the barn around three, okay?”

Jiraiya kicked Naruto’s ass after that and Neji smirked while the blond man grabbed an ax and walked off the barn with the excuse of work to do. Jiraiya apologised again and, in silence, they walked into the house. Neji excused himself and went to his room. He fell on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. So maybe the boring part of being there wouldn’t be as boring as he thought. Not that it could make up for all the other awful things of the countryside, but... he would, at least, have some entertainment.

**x.x.x**

The dinner went a lot smoother than Neji thought it would be. Tsunade hissed something about responsibilities and Jiraiya made a nasty comment about multiple partners, but aside from that, it was nice. The couple asked Neji about his studies and about the mansion remodeling and Neji answered politely. He never liked to talk about his life, but he couldn’t be rude with the people who were hosting him at their home. After dinner, Naruto cleaned the table and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes while Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking in the couch, a glass of wine in their hands. Neji excused himself and went to his room, getting ready to go to sleep.

He was exhausted. 

He had woken up at six thirty in the morning to catch a plane and, after two hours flying, he had to wait another three for the airport staff to confirm that there was a connection to the almost nonexistent airport in the middle of nowhere that he needed to go. Another one and a half hours of flying in crappy conditions and he was at the airport where Jiraiya had picked him up. And then... that amazing village with pig shit everywhere. God, he was going to suffer in that village. And, even if Naruto might be able to bring a little of amusement into those two weeks, Neji doubt that the man’s sexual escapades and being caught by his grandparents would actually provide entertainment enough for him not to try to slice his wrists. 

Sighing, Neji took his shirt off and untied his hair, his thoughts lost on how he could be having fun back in Edinburgh when someone stormed inside the room.

“What the fuck?” he cursed, turning to glare at the blond man who was ignoring him and opening the closet. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Entering my room, to get some of my clothes so I can take a shower before going to the barn, where I’m going to sleep because, for some reason, my grandparents think your rich ass deserves a bed more than I do.” Naruto answered in a row, taking a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from the closet before closing it and turning to Neji. He raised an eyebrow. “Wow, didn’t know you were a girl’s shampoo commercial model!”

“What?!” Neji growled. Who the fuck did that guy thing he was to be saying whatever about his hair?!

“You know, all that hair” Naruto gestured, that damned grin back on his face. “You have better hair than Ino does! But then again, last time I noticed Ino’s hair it was sweaty and with chaff on it, so it might not count.”

“Why do you-” Neji took a step front, glaring at the man with more intensity. Naruto laughed.

“I know! Let’s make you sweat and roll on the chaff so I can compare your hair to hers, yeah?”

“Get out of my room!” Neji ordered only to have Naruto ignoring him and muttering something while keep laughing. “I mean it, get out before I kick you!”

“You know, this is actually my room, has been for the past twenty-soon-to-be-three years” the blond said between chuckles. “It’s not like you can kick me out. But I’m going! Not only do I not want to have Baba yelling in my ears again, but I’m worried I might get blind with how your hair’s glowing.”

“Get the fuck out!” Neji yelling, a soft shade of pink brushing his cheeks while he was trying his best to not kick that idiot’s ass. He yanked the door open and Naruto existed the room, still chuckling.

“Oh, but you know? You actually look sexy when you blush, cherryboy,” Naruto grinned and Neji slammed the door shut.

That great, stupid fucker! 

**x.x.x**

Five in the bloody morning and Neji was awake. Why? Because the bloody birds can’t shut the fuck up and have been tweeting since four thirty! It took him a while to fall asleep. He wasn’t used to the bed; he was irritated and it was too hot in the room for a normal person to sleep without any difficulty. But once he fell into an unconscious state, he figured he could get at least seven hours of sleep. He couldn’t be more wrong.

He gave up on sleeping again around seven, got up, took a shower and grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen. He sat at the living room’s table and was trying to get rid of that ridiculous headache when Jiraiya walked in.

“Good morning, Mr. Neji. Were you able to sleep fine?” the old man asked, but he didn’t wait for a reply when he looked at Neji’s sleepy face. “Ah, I can see you didn’t. Was it the bed?”

“Birds,” Neji muttered, sipping his coffee again. Jiraiya laughed.

“The sounds of the nature! Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it soon. Everyone that comes from a big city says the same,” the man patted Neji’s shoulder and sat next to him. “So, the remodeling starts today. Your uncle asked me to give you a hand in case you need anything. I’m taking you to the mansion and I’ll help you with the men. But around noon, I’ll have to come here help Tsunade with a package she’ll get today.”

“Sounds super,” Neji’s fake enthusiasm could be felt meters away. Jiraiya gave him an understanding smile and both men headed to the cart so Princess Anne would take them to the Hyuuga family’s mansion.

They arrived at the mansion and Jiraiya started to introduce Neji to the men working there. The team seemed to work just fine and Neji thought that it might not be such a pain to actually do that kind of job. That thought lasted about thirty minutes, until Naruto showed up from nowhere and Neji realized that the idiot blond was also working there. Doing what, Neji had no idea, but he really didn’t like the thought of having Naruto around, especially after their kind-of discussion the night before. However, the blond man kept silent and didn’t try to start a fight or another heated conversation. He helped with the heavy stuff and Neji noticed that the mood around him was always enjoyable. It was clear that it was normal for Naruto to help those men in their work and Jiraiya seemed to ignore the fact that his grandson was working on a remodeling job instead of their own farm.

The day went smoothly by. Jiraiya brought lunch with him when he returned from the clinic and the remodeling was on schedule by the end of the day. When they were getting ready to jump on the cart and get back home, the sound of a horse approaching made them stop their actions.

“Oh, it’s Miss Temari,” Jiraiya noticed, recognising the blonde woman on top of the black horse that was about to meet them. “I didn’t know she was here.”

“Mr. Jiraiya, Naruto, how have you been?” the woman greeted in her low voice, stopping her horse when he was close enough. “I just passed by Doctor Tsunade’s clinic, she said I would find you here.”

“You missed me that much you couldn’t wait to see me?” Naruto questioned, the grin Neji associated with naughtiness showing up on the blond’s face.

“You know I’ll always miss that ass of yours if you’re not around” she grinned back and the tension was now visible to anyone who wanted to see. “I came to remind you of my birthday party, next friday, at six. Will you be there?”

“Did I ever miss your birthday?” Naruto tsked, approaching the black horse and patting the animal’s neck. “What do you want as a present?”

“You know very well what I want” she smirked and Naruto laughed. “By the way, who’s the pretty-hair?”

“Some tight-ass bastard, no big deal.”

“Naruto!” Jiraiya was cursing again and Neji really wasn’t sure if the blond man was always like that, or just liked to piss him off. “Miss Temari, this is Mr. Neji, from the Hyuuga family.”

“Oh, so he’s one of those fancy tight-asses” Temari looked directly at Nej, who was clearly offended. “Bring him along, Naruto, I’m sure Gaara will like him.”

“Oh, you’re evil!” Naruto stated. Temari bent her body until her face was near Naruto’s. “And sexy.”

“I know.” She gave him a kiss and grinned again, leaving after a moment.

“Well, aren’t you lucky?” Naruto turned to Neji, his hands on his pockets. “You just got yourself invited to the party of the summer!”

“I’m not sure I want to be there, though” Neji hissed, watching Naruto caress Princess Anne’s head before jumping to the cart.

“Oh, you might like it, sir” Jiraiya commented, smiling. “Miss Temari might seemed a little harsh, but she’s nice and it’s not everyday there’s a party in this village. It would be a different way to spend your time here.”

“You might be right,” Neji sighed. What wrong could a party do?

**x.x.x**

Neji would never, ever, go to a party in his entire life again! Everything had started smoothly, with him walking to someone’s barn with Naruto (they were cool with each other in the previous couple of days, without much badmouthing or shameless teasing) and being introduced to the dozen of young adults in there. A few girls gave him interesting looks and some people were more curious about his family than actually himself. Everything was going okay until someone put a bottle of _something_ in his hand.

And now he was drunk as fuck, in a barn, in the middle of nowhere, with a bunch of insane countrysiders that thought he was some kind of doll. Great!

“You scared the girls,” someone told him and Neji turned his head to look at a guy with a ponytail. Who the fuck was what? “They were all drooling on you when you first came in with Naruto, but you must have said something, ‘cause they’re back at trying to molest him.”

“And you are?” Neji inquired as the man sat next to him.

“I’m Shikamaru,” he answered with what Neji thought was a smile. “And I was trying to get one of those girls, but it’s too troublesome to pull them away from Naruto.”

“They seem desperate.” Neji eyed the bottle on his hand, but decided it wasn’t a good idea to drink anything more.

“I believe they are. Almost all of them are here on vacations, you know? Their parents or grandparents were raised here, so they come back once a year around this time,” Shikamaru told him, drinking something Neji had no idea what it was, but it was certainly stronger than what he should be drinking since he was, as well, clearly drunk. “And everyone know three weeks is not enough to get a piece of Sunshine’s ass, so they all get desperate after him.”

“You make him look like an expensive prostitute!” Neji declared watching how a girl was playing with her fingers over Naruto’s abs.

“I didn’t say he accepted them,” he corrected, chuckling. “He teases a lot, but I think the only girl he actually ever slept with was Ino.”

“Why are you telling me all that?” Neji felt confused. Maybe it was the alcohol on his system, but why was a guy talking to him about the idiot that has been annoying him for the past three days?

“Oh, I thought you were interested” Shikamaru rose his eyebrows in surprise, but smiled next. “You couldn’t stop glaring at them, so I thought.... never mind.”

“What?!”

“Oh, just keep an eye on Kiba, will you? He tends to start kissing whomever crossed his way when he’s drunk,” the man warned Neji, getting up and preparing to leave. “And he’s not very good at telling men and women apart when he’s like that.”

“And why are you telling me that for?” 

Nightmare! The entire party was a Pure nightmare. That Shikamaru-guy disappeared after a few minutes with someone that Neji could almost tell for sure it was the horse woman from two days ago. Somehow Neji’s drunken mind didn’t catch, the women that were all over Naruto realized he wasn’t going to go home with any of them, so they started to prey on the other males at the party. But before that, the Kiba guy Shikamaru told him about started to pull out a show about kissing everyone present and tried to kiss him three times. And he almost succeeded on the last one if Naruto hadn’t grab the man and dragged him away from Neji. The young Hyuuga was very confused and way too drunk to deal with all of it but he hadn’t had his share of good luck yet seeing as one of the women Naruto had rejected had decided to latch onto him. 

And she wouldn’t shut the fuck up!

“You smell so good! What perfume do you use?” she asked, holding Neji’s arm hostage against her small chest. He looked at the woman and wondered, again, how the hell she got so close to him? He was a peaceful drunk, but she was abusing his patience. She kept blabbing about how good looking he was and how she wanted a good looking boyfriend since Ino-pig had got her filthy hands on Naruto and blah blah blah. And, damn, she even had pink hair!

“Where’s Naruto?” Neji asked her, which made the girl shut up for a second.

“Why are you asking about him when I’m the one keeping you company?” she pouted, not looking cute at all. “He probably went home already, I saw him leaving after taking Kiba away from you.”

“He left me here?!” Neji barked, mad. How dare that stupid ass blond leave him in a nightmare of a party, surrounded by desperate woman? He got up, snatching his arm from the girl’s hold and storming away from that barn. He heard her complaining and calling him names when he exited the place but he ignored her. Neji couldn’t care less about a random ridiculous woman’s opinion or if she thought he was impotent because he didn’t want to do her. She had pink hair, for fuck’s sake.

The cold air of the night washed his face and he felt a little less dizzy. It made him glad to have stopped drinking a while before; that poison they liked to call wine would have ruined him if he hadn’t stop. Shaking his head, Neji looked around, trying to remember how to get back. Naruto had brought him there and the fucking stupid blond had left him to the wolves, so Neji needed to head back on it’s own. He wasn’t sure if they had come from the left or the front road, but he figured that, since that was a very small village, he would beokaywith any option.

But he got himself lost and only got back to the clinic two hours after leaving the party.

He was almost sober, tired, his feet hurt and he was sure he could murder Naruto if the blond showed up in front of him. Neji thought that nightmare of a night was about to end when he noticed a very tenuous light coming from Jiraiya’s barn. He was so going to murder Naruto at that moment! Oh yes, he was! Neji headed to the freaking barn and walked inside without any manners. He couldn’t care less if Naruto was asleep or-

“God... you’re so fucking hot” or if he was screwing someone, again! It was unbelievable that Naruto had ditch him on that stupid party to go fuck someone. Neji was so mad he was going to hit Naruto’s head hard and then some more just to be sure the blond understood that he could not fuck with Hyuuga Neji!

Rustling noises were heard coming from the back of the barn and Neji walked there without much ceremony. He couldn’t care less that he was about to interrupt Naruto, again. What the blond had done to him was unforgivable and he deserved to have his moment interrupted and-

“I’m fucking straight! You hear me?” and that male voice did not belong to Naruto.

Neji widened his eyes. Was it possible that-?

“Yeah, I know, I know” Naruto chuckled and more wet kissing sounds were heard.

Neji decided to be suddenly silent and quiet while approaching the place where Naruto and another _guy_ were making out. He hid behind a column, careful not to kick any of the empty bottles that were on the floor and he peeked to where the sounds were coming from. And he could see a bare, muscular back, with spiky brown hair pressing another body against the wall. There were hands all over the guy’s back and red marks on his skin. His jeans were hanging low on his waist and the making out sounds were turning the mood way too sinful. Golden tanned hands slid through the muscular back and found their way inside the jeans, grabbing the man’s ass.

“I’m straight!” the guy pulled his head from the kiss and proclaimed, again, his torn sexuality. “I’m fucking straight!”

“For fuck’s sake, Kiba! I know you’re straight! I know you don’t do this with guys and, as far as I’m concerned, my hands never grabbed your ass!” Naruto squeezed his friend’s ass harder and there was a rocking movement with their hips that made the other male groan. “Now can you shut up about that, please?”

“You’re really hot,” Kiba stated, his hips liking the rocking motion too much to stop it.

They were kissing again in a moment, hands running free through their bodies and moans filling the air. Neji noticed they were not shy about the other’s body and he wondered how many times had they done that in secret. Kiba latched onto Naruto’s neck, ripping a loud moan from the blond’s lips and Neji had to close his eyes to control a reaction. He shouldn’t be watching that.

“Oh fuck! I want you badly” Kiba growled between bites, his hands marking Naruto’s sides. “I missed you, you fucker!”

“You’re the one that skipped christmas vacations, you dog!” Naruto chuckled, one of his hands grabbing Kiba’s hair and pulling it to look at his face. “But I missed you too,” and he smashed their lips together again. The kisses were hot and fierce, bites and moans in between, rocking bodies demanding the pleasure.

Neji thought it was too much to keep watching.. He was planning on ruining Naruto’s night, but something on those two made him change his mind. Maybe it was the hunger for the other or maybe was the fact that Kiba’s sexuality was a delicate issue, but Neji knew he shouldn’t interfere. He closed his eyes again, stepping back and preparing to leave when Kiba spoke again.

“I need you, Naruto, I fucking need you! Let me have you, please!” the despair and need present on Kiba’s voice forced Neji to stay. He didn’t want to feel like a perverted voyeur, but he still had some alcohol in his system and his brain wasn’t working properly.

“Oh.... Kiba... Fuck!” and Naruto’s voice was the most sinful thing Neji had ever heard. He stepped front again so he could be watching both men once more. Kiba was kissing and nibbling on one of Naruto’s nipples and, somehow, Neji felt his mouth water.

It was no secret that Neji prefered men when it came to his sexuality, so watching that scene right in front of his slightly drunk eyes, maybe wasn’t the most smart of his ideas but...

“God, Kiba, don’t tease!” but Naruto’s voice was controlling his head completely.

When Neji first saw him in that same barn a few days before, Neji thought he had entered a completely new dimension and was being presented with a god in human form. Naruto was gorgeous and every single feature of him made Neji want him. Even when he was being annoying as fuck or pissing Neji off, there was something on that man that was making Neji slightly insane. However, Neji was a Hyuuga and, just like he was raised, he did not succumb to the wishes of the flesh. He had controlled himself and he had repressed every single carnal feeling that he might have for the blond. And he had succeeded. Until that moment.

“Ow!” Kiba was nipping Naruto’s happy trail, a hand inside his jeans while the other was pulling the textile down. “Kiba, you don’t have to-” and he moaned and arched his body from the wall, a hand gripping firmly on Kiba’s hair.

Neji was stunned by how hot and sinful Naruto looked. He moaned loudly, his hard, defined abs contracting under the tanned skin, while his half opened eyes here trying to focus on the work Kiba was doing on him. A hand was flat against the wall above his head, his hips thrusting forwards while he was biting his lower lip. The Hyuuga couldn’t pay attention to what Kiba was doing, he didn’t even care. Naruto was so incredibly amazing and sexy and mind-blowing hot on that moment, Neji could have cum just by watching them. That man was pure sex on legs and the human reincarnation of sin. He arched his back again, his skin was begging to be licked and the way his muscles were contracting was seriously messing with Neji’s brain.

“Oh yes, baby,” Naruto exhaled and Neji felt his own hard cock complaining for the lack of attention. No, he couldn’t do that. “Fuck, yes! Yes, just a little more!” but Naruto’s voice and the moans and Naruto’s body and-

“Fuck this!” Neji muttered under his breath, biting his lip shamefully while one of his hands slid through the waistband of his jeans. He controlled a moan when he touched his aching cock and started to pump. Naruto’s voice on the background and the lustful movement of his body in ecstasy made Neji’s orgams to come fast. And he came, hard, while watching Naruto grabbing Kiba’s hair with both hands and thrusting his own orgasm into the other male’s mouth while moaning incoherent words in the sexiest voice possible.

**x.x.x**

Naruto apologised the next morning for ditching Neji at the party. He said he was too drunk and he usually went home after kicking Kiba’s ass for trying to molest everyone at parties. Neji answered with a dry “No problem, I got back easily” and returned to drinking his coffee. After that, Neji avoided Naruto like he was plague. 

Being from a conservative, noble family, Neji was taught, since young, that he was the one in control of his body and mind and, if he gave up his morals to the lust and sin, he should be terribly ashamed. Over the years, Neji was able to accept his sexual preference and he was more than okay with sex, but... masturbating to the sight of other males’ sexual acts had no excuse. He was ashamed of his own behaviour and every time he looked at Naruto he remembered that night all over again. For that reason, Neji avoided Naruto in the days that followed.

The sun would be setting in about an hour when Neji decided to leave the mansion he was supervising and walk. Simply walk. He was lost in his thoughts and daydreams and his feet took him to a lake at the bottom of the hill, not far from the village. It was a beautiful place and, maybe because of the late hour, it was desert. Neji sighed, sitting at a small lake pier.

He couldn’t take Naruto out of his head. He had wet dreams about the blond and had woken up to painfully hard morning erection. He got easily distracted at the mansion every time Naruto was around and, if the blond was shirtless, Neji actually needed to run away from wherever Naruto was or he would have a massive problem in his pants.

When he first arrived there, Neji thought it was going to be the two most boring weeks of his life; he was now praying to have all that boredom instead of the constant torture of remembering Naruto’s moaning voice on his head. Every time that image popped up on his mind, his cock twitched in excitement and he felt guilty and ashamed of himself. He needed that to stop, but he had no idea how. Maybe if he was exorcised by the local priest it could help.

“You’re avoiding me!” Naruto’s voice sounded behind him, in a lower tone than his usual cheerful one. Neji closed his eyes and sighed. He really didn’t need Naruto to tell him that. “You’ve been avoiding me since after the party and I don’t know why. I was a little mean to you on the first day, but I was pissed you interrupted my sexy time with Ino _and_ you took my room away.” Neji heard Naruto’s steps on the pier until the blond was right behind him. “But I’ve been cool ever since and I really don’t know what have I done to make you avoid me.”

“I’m not avoiding you,” Neji said in his most neutral tone and got a ‘tsk’ for it.

“I thought you were a better liar than that,” Naruto sat at his side, those deep sapphire blue eyes upon him. “What have I done to annoy you to this point?”

“It’s nothing,” Neji was sure Naruto had rolled his eyes, but he didn’t dare to look at the blond or he might lose control of his thoughts.

“Oh, please! Kiba’s dog is a better liar than that!” he stated and Neji shifted slightly at the other man’s mention. “Why did you do that when I said Kiba’s name?” Naruto was analysing him and Neji was getting uncomfortable. “Oh, is this all because he tried to kiss you? Man, I’m sorry, Kiba’s an ass that can’t tell men and women apart when he’s drunk! He was severe mental issue-”

“Shut up! I told you it’s nothing!” he growled, making sure his pale eyes kept staring at the calm waters in front of them. But Naruto wouldn’t settle for a lie.

“I might not know you that well, but I know when someone’s lying to me!” he declared, messing up his hair and cursing. “If you’re mad because of Kiba actions, I apologize for him!”

“Will you just shut up, please?!” Neji was inebriated with Naruto’s voice and his sent and the warmth of his body. He was too close and he couldn’t stop talking and, as hard as Neji tried to, Naruto seemed to have locked him in a spell.

“No, I won’t shut up! Something got you mad at me, and I don’t know what it was!” the blond hissed, getting mad at Neji behavior. “And I’m trying to apologize, but it’s not easy when you’re a bastard that doesn’t even accept an apology and-”

“I was going to yell at you!” Neji turned his face to meet Naruto’s gaze and watched while the blond man got surprised by his statement and his sudden change of expression. “You took me to a party where they got me drunk, some woman harassed me and you left me there! I didn’t know anyone, I didn’t know the way back home and I was drunk, and you just left me there!”

“Neji, I’m sorry, I told you-”

“Shut up, I’m talking!” the Hyuuga ordered and Naruto’s mouth closed immediately, eyes widened before the commanding tone. “You left me there and I tried to go back, but I got lost and wandered for two hours before I could find the way back. And when I was back, I saw some light at the barn so I decided that I was going to yell at you!” The sharp look in his eyes was contrasting against Naruto’s admired one. Neji was mad and lost on his inner turmoil. He couldn’t stop talking even if he wanted to. Even if his name was depending on it. “I’m a Hyuuga! I’m expected to excel at everything, to be perfect and be respected by everyone! People would give their lives to be my friends or the have the honour to serve me and you, an idiotic countrysider moron, left me alone to get lost and to humiliate myself! I was going to yell at you so hard the entire village would hear it.”

“But you said it was okay!” Naruto was astonished with the other man’s words. He couldn’t have guess what happened and he truly believed Neji had forgave him. “I apologized and you said it was fine, not a problem! Wha-”

“You weren’t alone.” Neji was sure he had heard something crack inside Naruto’s chest as the man stopped breathing. He had pushed a very delicate button and something was broken inside. Silence fell on them, as Neji turned his eyes to the lake again. He noticed Naruto grabbing his hair and pulling his legs up to rest his elbows on his knees. He hissed and cursed and, after all that, he chuckled. Neji turned to look at him, thinking that the man might be insane.

“Kiba is... troublesome,” Naruto’s gaze was lost on the waters of the lake and the last rays of light caressing his skin made him look like a vision. “He has some strong issues about his sexuality. He likes girls and enjoys being with them, but he also craves... me. He was never attracted to another male before, and the lust he has for me confuses him the most. And since his brain is not much different from a neanderthal’s, it’s a difficult situation.”

“You don’t have to explain your relationship with that guy to me.” Neji made an effort to divert his eyes from Naruto’s face.

“I know I don’t, but I want to. I don’t want you to think bad of the guy who was calling himself a womanizer that the party,” Naruto chuckled and Neji made sure not to look at him. He couldn’t lose anymore of his mind. “I’m, also, not the shameless pervert you might think I am. I don’t fuck everything that moves. I tease a lot and don’t mind an innocent kiss as the one you saw with Temari, but... yeah, I don’t fuck everyone that smiles and says hi to me,” he messed his hair again, taking a big breath and tilting his head up, looking at the darkening sky. “So... I’m sorry if you saw anything that might offended you or hurt your susceptibilities or if I did something that humiliated you. It wasn’t on purpose.”

Neji remained silent. He wasn’t sure what to say or even if he should say anything at all. The real problem wasn’t him being humiliated or what he saw at the barn. The big problem was that he couldn’t look at the blond without imagining his body arching from the wall or his muscles contracting or his voice moaning and Neji wanted all that and some more for himself. He wanted Naruto to call _him_ baby and to beg _him_ for just a little more. He wanted to feel that tanned skin on his and wanted to taste the blond’s lips. That was Neji’s real problem. 

He wanted Naruto so bad it was hurting him.

He felt Naruto getting up at his side and thought that he had made it. He was able to talk to him without losing all control and spitting his most dark secrets out. But Naruto didn’t walked away and Neji only realized something was wrong when the blond t-shirt fell on the pier’s floor at his side.

“Why are you undressing?!” Neji tried to glare at the blond but his gorgeous body was already showing and the Hyuuga was pretty much fucked.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna abuse you!” Naruto smiled and Neji got up the immediate moment Naruto kicked his sneakers off and grabbed the waistband of his jeans. Neji had an idea of what might happened next and standing face to face with Naruto’s... other head wasn’t exactly what he needed at the moment.

“Isn’t skinny dipping illegal around here?!” Neji did his best to not look down as soon as Naruto took his jeans off. It didn’t surprise him that the blond wasn’t wearing any underwear, as well as it didn’t surprise him that Naruto was way too comfortable with himself, even naked.

“Maybe.” Naruto’s grin was back on his face. “But I’ve been doing this for far too long to care.”

He jumped off the pier, splashing into the water and laughing like a kid as soon as he was at the surface. Neji couldn’t take his eyes off him. Naruto was too warm, too free, too bright, too... perfect. He was too everything Neji had ever wanted.

“Join me!” the blond said, smiling and swimming around. “The water feels great!”

Neji was pretty sure it wasn’t only the water that felt great. He bit his lip, cursed in silence and, with a major effort, turned around and left before it was too late.

**x.x.x**

The second week of Neji's nightmare was almost over and, with it, so was the mansion's remodelling. The place looked stunning and Neji felt really proud of his job as a supervisor. The only thing missing was the final details, but Neji was sure he could go back home in time. And, as much as he felt relieved about that, a very tiny part of him felt disappointed. After the talk at the lake, he and Naruto seemed to have made peace and started talk like civilized people. Nothing too friendly or too deep, just casual conversations. Very small, random, pretty ordinary moments that were messing Neji's head up like a fucking thunderstorm.

Everything about the blond was driving Neji crazy. He was bright and cheerful and warm and people were pulled towards him by an incredible powerful and invisible force that Neji couldn't explain or fight against. In the past few days Neji saw people, from infants to elders, smiling at Naruto, caring for him as he was their own brother or grandson and, obviously, the blond was a huge success between women, even the married ones enjoyed innocent flirts with him. Naruto couldn't be more perfect and Neji's body was betraying him every time the blond was around.

Neji was lost on his thought when his cell-phone rang. He was at the mansion and that was the only place with some reception, so he only kept his phone on while there. He grabbed the device from his pocket and smile when he saw the name of this best friend.

“I'm not dead yet,” he answered, walking towards the mansion's terrace.

“ _Oh my, you actually survived twelve days in the middle of nowhere?_ ” a female voice replied, laughing. “ _I'm impressed!_ ”

“Don't be, I'm nearly dying in here.” Neji lent against the terrace's railings. “Two more days and I go home!”

“ _Wow, you really sound desperate! Is that place really that bad? I googled it and the landscape was like paradise on earth._ ”

“It's not exactly the place itself that is my problem,” he sighed, hearing the girl on the other side of the line giggling. “Tenten, I haven't said anything yet.”

“ _You don't need to! I know you way too well to know what that tone of voice means!_ ” Tenten declared, clearly amused. “ _Who is he?_ ”

“Aff, damn you, woman!” he tsked, faking annoyance. “A local, stunning, airhead that lives with his grandparents and everyone in this village loves him like he's a prince or something!”

“ _Oh my, the pretty city boy fell for a countrysider? I'm shocked!_ ”

“Even you would fall for him if you had the chance to meet,” Neji passed his free hand through his hair and took the hair tie off. “I don't know, Tenten, it's hard to explain, but... he's so bright and warm and-”

“ _And you want to do some hot, dirty stuff with him, don't you?_ ” the woman asked, the clear smirk present on her voice.

“You have no idea how much I want that and more,” Neji confessed, closing his eyes. “But I can't!”

“ _Why not? He doesn't play for the team?_ ”

“That's not the problem. It's just...” Neji hesitated, biting his lower lip and focusing his pale eyes on a bird flying by. “Remember Itachi?”

“ _If I remember my genius lab-partner, who you fucked and '_ don't worry, Tenten, it's only physical _' and had a massive heartbreak when he left the country for his investigation work?_ ” she tsked. “ _How could I forget? I was the one picking the smithereens of your heart after he left._ ”

“Well, I think this guy can be worse than Itachi,” Neji muttered. “He has this insane warm energy around him, like a magnet, it pulls people towards him and... it's maddening!” He punched the wall he was leaning on, hissing next. “I can't have anything with him, because if I do, I'm going to get addicted and I'm going to want more, so much more, and I can't because I'll have a company to run and he's an airhead countrysider that lives in the middle of nowhere, way too far from Edinburgh!”

“ _Damn! You really gave this a thought!”_ Tenten sounded admired and worried. “ _Are you really sure it could be that bad? Even with a simple one time only?_ ”

“I would be craving for more and would go completely crazy and- I can't!” Neji stated, shaking his head. “I simply can't, Tenten. I'm finishing my MBA thesis, I'll be a part of the family's corporation soon and I can’t take the risk of not being at my best because of some stupid crush.”

“I understand, babe, I really do,” her comforting smile was felt in her voice. “You need a vacation!”

“No, what I need is a very good, long, hard and raw fuck that will leave me breathless and hoarse! That's what I need!” Neji tsked again and Tenten laughed on the other side of the line. “But I can't have that. At least not with whom I want to. So, let's just forget about it and hope I survive the next two days.”

“ _Good luck on that, babe. And don’t worry, we’ll have a kiki when you get back,_ ” Tenten giggled, finishing the call. Neji put his cell-phone back on his pocket and sighed, cursing his stupid obsessive-like personality. 

Why couldn't Naruto be a normal guy? It would so much easy to simply have sex with him and leave. Neji had done that a lot more than he could be proud of. Meet a guy, sleep with him and forget he ever existed was an ordinary behavior for Neji. 

Until he meet Itachi. 

At first it was supposed to be a one time only, but Itachi had an alluring aura around him and Neji just couldn't keep his distance. He knew their relationship wasn't serious, he knew Itachi was just having fun, like he was himself. When Itachi told him he would be leaving the country for a couple of years because of his investigation work, Neji didn't think the consequences would be as severe as they were. Neji hurt too much and for too long. He hated himself for not being able to remain causal, for have falling hard for the other man without realizing it, for putting himself for all that sorrow and pain. And the last thing that Neji needed on that moment was to take the chance of passing through it all over again.

“There you are! I was looking for you,” Naruto's voice sounded cheerful behind Neji and the man turned to see the blond approaching him. “I finished my part of the work, so I'm going back to the village. Wanna come along or shall I pick you up at eight?”

“Hum... I have nothing more to do here today, I can go now,” he said, checking his watch. It was a little after four.

“Cool! That way Princess Anne can rest in the barn. She's too old to be walking around with this heat,” Naruto smiled, his hands behind his messy hair. Both man left the mansion and headed back to the village. The ride was comfortable and they were making small-talk all the way.

“Oh, by the way” Naruto said once they were back at the clinic, “we're having the Summer Tournament today at six thirty, wanna come?”

“Summer Tournament?” Neji inquired, entering the house.

“Yeah, the guys you met at Temari's party do it every year.” Naruto closed the door behind him and walked inside. “It's a bunch of games we play at the lake. It's super fun. You could join us.”

“Last time I joined you, it didn't go very well.” Neji rose an eyebrow and Naruto chuckled.

“I know it didn't, sorry. But no alcohol this time, so no drunk girls hitting shamelessly on you and no Kiba trying to kiss everyone present.” He smiled again, pulling his shirt over his head and stretching. “Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Let me know if you'll join us when I'm done, yeah?”

Well, if Neji was wondering if going was a good idea, after being flash with Naruto's sweaty abs, he was absolutely sure there couldn't be a better way for him to spend the evening.

**x.x.x**

“You're playing with us, right?” Temari asked him a couple of hours later at the lake.

“I'm not sure I should-”

“You should!” she cut him, smirking. “We could use you for the teams. I heard you practice some kind of martial art, right?”

“How do you know that?”

“It's a small village, people talk a lot.” Temari shrugged. “You're playing. It will be good to have someone for the fight.” She turned to the others, who were all talking at the same time about who would stay in which team. “Hey! He plays and he's on my team.”

“Who said you could pick first?” the pink haired woman interrogated and Temari tsked. “I should be the one picking first!”

“You're not even team Captain, Sakura!” Ino protested.

“Ladies, come on!” Shikamaru sighed. “We decided that Temari and Kiba would be this year's team Captains. Let them choose.”

“But why did she choose first?” Sakura interrogated, pointing to the blond woman, who rolled her eyes.

“I didn't choose first, I choose second,” Temari retorted, crossing her arms.

“But I didn't choose anyone yet!” Kiba complained.

“Aren't you choosing Naruto first?” the woman hissed and Kiba grinned. Neji felt like he was in the middle of a debate without a mediator. Everyone was saying something, talking loudly or even yelling. Sakura and Ino were constantly arguing with each other or commenting on the team captains' choices. They were ten people, all around Neji's age, all loud and with fired up personalities.

After a lot of discussion, teams were made and the Tournament rules were explained. They played volleyball, had a 100x5 relay, Kiba and Temari enrolled in a heat up discussion about Kiba cheating on the relay, played dodgeball with Sakura and Ino trying to hit each other like the future of the world depended on it, and were currently playing water polo in the lake.

Neji was having a good time. He was a fan of sports, he even got a judo scholarship for the first year of college, and spending the evening playing with those guys was actually fun. There was a lot of name calling and cursing and someone suddenly trying to drown another, but apart from that, the event was going smoothly.

There was a lot of physical contact in the water. They clearly were not self-conscience about touching and that was proved when water polo basically became water wrestling. The ball was long forgotten when all of them kept grabbing and pulling and jumping each other, all between loud curses and laughs. Neji felt his heart jump when Naruto pulled him underwater. He blond's hands grabbed his shoulders and the man's defined abs collided hard against Neji's back before Naruto pulled both of them down. Neji had to count until ten and think of cute little kittens or he would have a very complicated problem in his swimming shorts. After a while, they all got out of the water, Kiba and Temari were at each other's throats claiming victory for their teams.

“Are they always like this?” Neji asked Naruto once they're back at the shore.

“Well, I think they're actually behaving.” Naruto chuckled and Neji rose an eyebrow. “Last year's team captains were Sakura and Ino. Those two have some wicked rivalry with each other and the entire tournament was insane.”

“You're all crazy, aren't you?” Neji looked at the blond man in front of him while Shikamaru was trying to prevent Temari from hitting Kiba.

“We have our issues, yeah.” Naruto smiled brightly, watching the scene between the two captains. “But we're all great friends.”

“Yo, you two, let's head to the puddle for the fight.” Kiba turned to their direction, ignoring Temari's protests.

“The puddle?” Neji questioned and Naruto grinned.

“You'll see in a minute.” And Neji did and he should have faked a headache on the moment he realized that 'the puddle' was actually a large mud puddle, with only could lead to 'fight' being a mud fight.

“Alright, let's make the rounds!” Kiba stated, punching his own hand and grinning. “Round one, I call Ino!”

“You can go, Sakura!” Temari said and the pink haired woman exclaimed something Neji didn't understand. Both women were place at each side of the puddle and their excitement for that fight was visible.

“Remembering the rules: no hair pulling, no kicking or punching, wins the one that can get the other on their back for more than five seconds,” Shikamaru recalled. “And you can start... now!”

Both women launched at each other like wild starving predators fight for the last prey. Neji never thought a mud fight could be that rough and he was starting to wonder on what he had gotten himself into. The women's fight lasted for about ten minutes, with everyone cheering for them. Ino ended up winning the fight (what only got Sakura in a major bad mood) and made Kiba extremely happy. And since Kiba's team had won, it was Temari's turn to pick the first person for second round.

“Shikamaru, you go,” the blonde said and the man in question sighed. “And don't complain. You always enjoy the fighting in the end.”

“Shino, you go,” Kiba announced and the second round started. It didn't last as long as the previous one since Shino wasn't a much of a fan of fighting and Shikamaru realized that as soon as it was over, he could go rest and watch the clouds as he wished. Shikamaru won and Kiba was cursing loudly.

“Third round. You start, Kiba.” Temari grinned, crossing her arms and assuming a superior posture. “Who do you choose?”

“Naruto,” the man announced and Naruto let an excited exclamation go before walking to his position on the side of the puddle. Temari smirked.

“It's your time, O'lréal-boy” she turned to Neji with her confident smirk still in place. “I'm counting on you to beat sunshine's glorious ass up.”

“Was that the reason why you choose me in the first place?” Neji inquired, mentally cursing every god and deity that might had decided that fate for him. How in the fucking hell was he going to mud wrestling Naruto without getting a hard-on?

“Kiba was the only one that can be a rival to Naruto in the mud fight. When he won the coin flip and got to choose first, it was obvious that he was going to go for Naruto since they're both sports freaks,” Temari explained. “I heard you practice some kind of martial art, so I'm betting on you to defeat Naruto.”

“What about Kiba then?” Neji was pulling up his hair, hopelessly trying to get an excuse not to fight the blond.

“I know Kiba's weak point.” Temari grinned again. Neji tsked and got to his position. Naruto was smiling brightly again and Neji's stomach flipped. That was definitely not a good sign. He needed to defeat Naruto as fast as possible so we could decrease the hypothesis of a hard-on.

“You guys ready?” Shikamaru asked, both men at their positions. “And you can start... now!”

They throw themselves at each other's waists and Neji mentally cursed. They fell on the mud and started to wrestle. Arms around torsos, skin against skin, hard bodies colliding in a very intense fight. Neji had Naruto in a leglock, but the blond was fast, strong and flexible, so it wasn't difficult for him to escape. Naruto turned and tried to restrain Neji's arms, his head way too close to Neji's neck and his breathing way too intense and sexy for the brunet to handle. He cursed, pulling strength he didn't know from so he could release himself and tried his best to take Naruto down. But the blond was damn good at that and he was not only pulling a hell of a fight, but he was actually winning.

Neji wasn't at his best, he knew that. He needed to remain focus on not getting turned on during the match, and that was a very hard job to do when you have Naruto's hands and arms and torso and legs and all that incredibly hot body sliding and rubbing against you. Neji's skin was burning in every place Naruto touched and as much as he was trying his very best to keep focusing on kittens and puppies, it wasn't really working. He was getting mad and embarrassed because his body decided to disobey him. His cock was getting harder at every touch from the blond. It was too hot and too intense for Neji do handle it. They were rubbing and slither against the other, hard breathes and deep pants, mud covering hot skin, curses and groans and every movement of that was making the situation more and more sexual.

The others were cheering for them, completely oblivious of the state Neji's body was in. He was hard and it was starting to become painful to keep tumbling around with Naruto like that. What if the blond found out about it? Would he thought it was due to the adrenaline or would he realize Neji's bigger problem? Like fate was playing him, in a more bald move, Naruto's tight rubbed against the Hyuuga's cock and Neji had to bit his tongue to prevent a moan. It was too much, he needed it to stop and it had to be on that precise moment.

Cursing again, Neji turned and started a movement he knew Naruto would easily intercept and pin him on his back for five seconds. Neji hated to lose, but he couldn't take the risk of Naruto finding out or worse. So Naruto caught his movement and turned him around, forcing Neji's back on the ground but, instead of doing the correct technique to bind Neji's movements, Naruto decided that flattening his body against Neji's and using his own weight to hold him down was a better option. If a person could die of embarrassment, Neji certainly would on that moment. He was on his back, arms pinned above his head by Naruto's hands, legs entangled with the blond and their entire torsos were in full contact. Their noses were an inch apart when, in the back on his mind, Neji heard someone starting to count.

He was looking directly at Naruto's eyes. He knew he must be blushing and he was absolutely sure Naruto could feel his erection on the blond's lower abs. There was nothing Neji could say or do on that moment that would make the situations better. He could put the blame for his state on the adrenaline if Naruto ever asked but... he was almost sure no one got a full hard on from adrenaline. He was so ashamed and he just didn't dare to look away, because it felt like he was admitting his lust if he did that. Naruto kept holding their look with a strange expression on his face. He was tired, panting and serious, like he was trying to read Neji's mind. And then, he chuckled.

“You sissy ass bastard.” Naruto whispered only for Neji to hear and the man widened his eyes when he felt Naruto moving his body slightly, rubbing their bodies together and Neji bit his tongue again or he would have made a very embarrassed noise. He was about to glare at Naruto for humiliating him like that when he realized why the blond had moved. “Better now?”

Naruto was hard.

He was hard and hot and he had moved so Neji could feel that. But why? Was he trying to tease him or... was he trying to make the Hyuuga less embarrassed about his physical state? Either way, he was hard and his gaze was still upon Neji's eyes and his voice sounded husky and Neji was losing it badly. He wanted that man. And he wanted that man right on that moment.

“Hey, sunshine, you won, we got that already! Now get off L'oréal-boy!” Temari ordered and Neji snapped from the hypnosis he was in. Naruto looked back and grinned to the blonde woman.

“Splash time!” Naruto exclaimed, letting go of Neji's hands only to pull his torso over his shoulder and getting up, running like a madman in the pier direction. Neji yelled at him, but it didn't stop Naruto from throwing both of them into the deep waters of the lake.

“You're an animal!” Sakura accused him right before pushing Ino and starting to run into the pier's direction as well, rapidly followed by the blonde woman.

Both women jumped into the water and they started to splash Naruto and Neji. The Hyuuga was in shock with what had just happened but he played along with the moment. While they were splashing around in the water, the last two fights were completed (Temari kicked Kiba's ass like a true boss) and soon, all of them were in the lake, cleaning the mud off their bodies and enjoying themselves. The sun set and they got out, called it a day and everyone headed to their homes.

Naruto and Neji were left alone in the middle of the way when Ino and Shikamaru turned left in a crossroad and silence fell upon them. Neji felt uncomfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He was confused and tired and he needed a long shower and a night of sleep before trying to organize his thoughts. However, Naruto wasn't one for silence.

“About the mud fight and what happened next...” he messed his hair with a hand, not looking at the man at his side. “You were dying of embarrassment. And... I guess I couldn't find a better way to say you didn't need to be embarrassed by that.”

“And the best way you got was to rub your cock on mine?” Neji spoke without thinking and tried to hide the red tone on his cheeks. “What if I was homophobic and tried to kill you?”

“You saw Kiba giving me head and you didn't try to kill me,” Naruto remembered, shaking his head and chuckling. “And you've been checking me out since the moment you caught me shirtless out of the bath, on your third day here.”

“How did you-” Neji was surprised by the blond's words and it was not a good sign.

“Oh come on! I'm not an airhead as you think.” Naruto stopped right in front of him, eyes locked on the other's. “I pay attention to detail and I can read the hints. I'm sorry it wasn't the best way to do it, but I was just trying to make you stop feeling like the world was ending just because you were hard!” Neji stood without an answer. He was full of questions but he couldn't voice them. Naruto's brightness was leaving him blind and it was harder and harder to resist the impulse to jump the blond. Why was he like that? “Let's just... not make it awkward, okay? You're leaving after tomorrow, let's not ruin these last couple of days because of this, yeah?”

Neji nodded and they returned to their way. And Naruto was right, Neji was leaving in two days. His torment would be over soon.

**x.x.x**

The remodeling was done and Neji couldn't be more happier. Everything went smoothly and his uncle would be really impressed with the final work. Every little detail was finished, every painting and the sculpture in it's place and the cleaning team had just left. The mansion was stunning and shining and Neji was dying to get the fuck out of that village. He was actually hopping that, if he could get to the nearest airport in less than a hour, he didn't need to stay the last night. He just needed to run to the clinic, grab his things, get to the other side of the village to the car and drive to the airport like a maniac. Easy!

“Let's go! Jiji is cooking a farewell dinner for you.” And it was ruined. “And he said it would be ready at eight, so if we're not home in ten minutes, I'm the one getting yelled at.”

Neji was sulking for the entire ride home, completely ignoring Naruto's random conversation. He was hoping to be at his own bed before the next sunrise, but he had no luck. Not that spending one last night in the village was that bad, but... Neji really wanted to get away from temptation. Specially when said temptation decided that a t-shirt wasn't really needed and had spent the entire day shirtless and constantly pouring buckets of water down his head and body to cool down because “ _It's too freaking hot today!_ ”

Like the scene on the previous day wasn't enough, Naruto had become a walking wet dream. Great! Just great!

It wasn't like Neji had to make a huge effort to not imagine the blond stripping naked every time he walked around. Or that he needed to run into the house every time Naruto poured cold water over himself and acted like he was on some sort of commercial where hot men get wet and sexy and the viewers get boners. Or that he almost choked when Naruto asked, innocently, if he wanted to “ _get wet together?_ ” And, if for a moment, Neji thought Naruto was shamelessly flirting with him because of the event of the previous day, when he heard the blond asking the same thing to the woman in charge for the interior designing team, Neji knew Naruto was just being Naruto. However, Naruto being Naruto wasn't exactly the best thing for Neji's sanity (or his cock, for the matter). So Neji did sighed of relief when they arrived at the clinic and Jiraiya was already cooking them dinner, meaning he didn't need to spend more time alone with the half naked, walking temptation.

Naruto did put a t-shirt on for dinner (Neji was pretty sure Tsunade would have smashed his head on the table if he didn't) and the entire meal passed calmly, between nice conversations and Jiraiya forcing Neji to promise that the Hyuuga mansion wouldn't be left empty for another twenty years. They helped to clean the table and, when Neji was about to say his goodnights and go to sleep...

“Join me at the barn for a last beer,” Naruto invited and Neji wanted to curse loudly. Why was fate doing that to him? Why couldn’t he just go to sleep and leave peacefully the next day?

“I appreciate that, but I'm tired and a long day waits for me-”

“What are you? Seventy?” Naruto interrupted him, crossing his arms with a sly smile on his face. “It's a beer, not a _Lord Of Rings_ ' marathon.”

“Why at the barn?” Neji asked, sighing and ignoring the blond's retort. “The living room sounds way more comfortable and fresh.”

“Well, to he honest...” Naruto muttered, looking away like he was slightly embarrassed. “I was hoping to get you drunk so we could... you know” he gave Neji a smirk and the Hyuuga felt his heart skipping a beat. “...do a strip show for Princess Anne! She would love it!”

Wait. What?

“Why are you such an idiot?” Neji hissed and Naruto cracked laughing. “God! You must had hit your head hard somewhere in your life because I can't believe you were born like that!”

“You should have seen your face!” Naruto kept laughing, tears coming to his eyes. “Anyhow, at the barn because that's where we keep the beer. Baba needs to stay away from any kind of liquor, so Jiji got a mini-freezer for the barn and she hates to go there. It's perfect.” Neji cursed once again and Naruto rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. “Besides, my grandparents are about to go to sleep and Baba wakes up super easily, so us staying at the house while they're asleep is no good.”

There was a voice in the back of Neji's head saying it was no good to be alone with Naruto at the barn. Neji had spent the entire day running away from the blond and desperately trying to make sure his cock was behaving, so being alone in the same place wasn't a good idea at all. He shouldn't do it and he needed to explain that to Naruto without telling him the truth. It should be that difficult. The blond would protest, obviously but Neji had to stick with his decision and to go to sleep fast. It was easy. It was just saying no, what could go wrong?

“I thought you would be more stubborn and hard to convince.” Naruto was a mind-reader! “But I'm glad you came. This way we can chat a little without being at work or with the guys and you can see I'm not that bad of a person.”

“I don't think you're that bad” Neji said, simply, sitting at a wood bench next to the mini-freezer. “You're a complete idiot, but not that bad.”

“Was that a compliment?” Naruto questioned, looking over his shoulder and taking his own beer from the mini-freezer. Neji was purposely looking in the other direction. “I could get used to more compliments. Decent ones this time.”

“What makes you believe you deserve them?” Neji inquired, watching the other man sat in front of him and let an offended ‘ _Hey!_ ’ out. Neji chuckled and sipped his beer. He really didn’t want to admit, but the cold liquid sliding down his throat felt really good after that hot and exhausting day.

“So, at the end of your second week, what do you think of this village?” Naruto started a conversation with ease and Neji followed at the same pace. They kept talking about the village and how Neji thought he wasn’t going to survive with internet or a cell-phone connection. They talked about Naruto’s friends and Neji was astonished to know that Shikamaru was a genius working at CERN and Kiba had a basketball scholarship. The conversation soon drifted to sports and their favorite football(1) teams and how Naruto never had the time to watch a full match on tv.

The second beer of the night was being finished when Neji thought that he needed to go back. He was abusing his luck and he should go before fate decided to play another prank on him and he ended up humiliated in front of Naruto. He drank the last drop of his beer, put the empty can on a trash-basket and got up. Naruto’s eyes were immediately on him.

“I should go” Neji smiled quietly. Naruto got up as well. “It was very nice to talk to you.”

“Are you sure you don’t want another one?” the blond asked, dropping his empty can on the same basket. “It’s still early, you can stay for another hour or so.”

“Yeah, but I really should get going.” He started to slowly walk to the exist. Naruto followed right behind. “I still have to pack and I don’t want to do it in a rush in the morning.”

“Even so, you still have time for another beer.” Naruto crossed his hands behind his head. “Besides, Princess Anne is really waiting for our strip show.”

“You’re impossible,” Neji chuckled, reaching the exit of the barn and turning to face the blond. “But I really need to go now.”

“Is there any way I can convince you to stay a while longer?” And Neji’s breathe got stuck on his chest with the tone that just came out of the other man’s mouth. It was a raw and husky voice, clearly meant for one purpose only: to seduce. The Hyuuga felt his heart racing and he tried to cover the surprise in his eyes. Naruto was, indeed, teasing and trying to seduce him and Neji needed to be incredibly strong to reject him. But when he was to open his mouth to chase the temptation away when their eye met and Neji almost choked on air with the lust he could see in those sapphire irises. “I mean, you want to stay, I can see that. So... why are you making excuses?”

“I can’t.” Neji fought internally to be able to articulate those words. Naruto was right, oh so damn right and Neji was fighting so hard to not fall into temptation. He couldn’t do it. It would hurt too much and it would be worth it. “I really-”

“Boyfriend?” he asked, getting closer and cornering Neji to the wall next to the exit.

“No, and that’s not the point.” How did Neji get himself backed against a wall with that gorgeous piece of blond ass so fucking close to him? And how was he supposed to fight against it? “I can’t because of personal reasons and-”

“But you want to,” Naruto purred, sinfully biting his lower lip while shamelessly devouring the older man with his eyes. No contact between them even with the extreme proximity. “And you want to badly.”

“But I can't!” Neji stated, wanting to slap his brain for imagining scenes in where he was already ripping Naruto's t-shirt off the blond's sun-kissed body and devouring his neck.

“You've been wanting me since you first got here, why are you fabricating excuses?” He was playing with a hank of Neji's hair, breathing against the Hyuuga's ear and shattering Neji's resolution like it was an eggshell. Damn, that guy knew how to make someone lose control and he sure wasn't playing a kid's game. “Give me one good reason to step back and I will.”

“I don't want you!” Neji got all his strength to pull up his cold poker face that he was used to have during business and glared at Naruto. The blond wasn't even touching him, their bodies weren't in contact and Neji was a teardrop away from committing what would be his biggest mistake.

“I said a reason, Neji, that's a lie” he was radiating heat from his body and purring at Neji's ear and it was all oh so sexy Neji wasn't even sure why he was saying no anymore. “You're craving this so bad, why do you keep denying yourself?”

“I said no, Naruto!” He needed to do that, he needed to not self-destruct, he needed to step away from the temptation that would only make him suffer. “So back off!”

“Ah, fine!” Naruto tsked, stepping back and messing his hair. “I don't get you! You've been eating me with your eyes since you got here and now you don't want to?”

“I... I have my reasons” Neji breathing was heavy and he couldn't dare to look at the man in front of him. He was a mess and he needed calm himself down. But how could he do that if he couldn't move from the place where he was standing? His feet wouldn't move, his legs wouldn't move, his body was refusing his orders and he was just standing there, watching Naruto curse silently and pull his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the side.

“You really are a bastard!” Naruto accused, turning to face him and clearly frustrated. “You come here, stare at me, eating me up with those sinful eyes and getting me all horny for two fucking weeks and then you have personal reasons?”

“You've wanted me for these entire two weeks?” Neji asked, eyes widening. “It wasn't only because of yesterday's.... thing?”

“Are you kiddin' me?” Naruto hissed, grabbing another beer from the mini-freezer. “When I first saw you, if Jiji wasn't here glaring at me, I would have threw Ino off the balcony and got you there to have my way with you!” he pouted, turning away and looking at the sleeping donkey in a corner. “Sorry, Princess Anne, no stripping show for you tonight!”

“Oh god” Neji whispered, feeling slightly dizzy. He tried to walk to the blond, he didn't want Naruto to be mad at him, but... he couldn't take a chance. He couldn't get hurt he-

“I should have let Temari abuse you!” the blond kept ranting, walking around and sipping his beer. “I sold Kiba's weakness on the mud fight so she wouldn't jump you!” Neji wasn't really hearing him, but he couldn't avoid feeling the warmth that he had so desperately tried to deny for two weeks. “Gah! Kiba's gonna murder me and I'm gonna murder me and-”

“Why do you have to be like this? Why don't you just shut up and give up?!” Neji interrogated, losing his composure. “I tell you no, but you keep coming! I say it's nothing, but you keep asking! I avoid you for days and you decided to questioning me about it! Why aren't you a normal person that can take a hint?”

“Now this is my fault?!” Naruto exclaimed, turning to face the other man, who was glaring at him. “You're an anti-social, perverted bastard and it's my fault?!”

“It's all your fault! You couldn't keep your distance!” Neji was mad and it was a bad sign. “You couldn't leave me alone, you had to keep coming back to seduce me and to make me feel like a fucking teenager during a hormone high!”

“It looks to me that you _are_ a fucking teenager in a hormone high 'cause you don't even know what you want!” Naruto threw his beer can into the basket and locked eyes with Neji. “You've been dying to get a piece of me and when you get the chance you suddenly turn into a virgin girl waiting for prince charming?”

“You know nothing about my life, you have no idea what my reasons are and you don't have the right to be attacking me like this!” He watched Naruto turning away to fetch another beer and he knew he shouldn't kept talking. But he didn't stop. “Or do you think that just because you look like you just came out of my deepest fantasies you can have your way with me like you seem to do with everyone! Even the ones that aren't even gay!”

“Tell me, Neji... ” Naruto slammed the mini-freezer's door shut without grabbing his beer and turning to face the other man. His posture was rigid and his jaw was clenching tight. Neji knew he had screwed up. “Did you stay to watch? Did you see us making out hotly and him giving me head? You did, didn't you?” Neji widened his eyes. He was not expecting that. Naruto got closer to him and, next time the blond spoke, his voice was low and husky. “Did you enjoyed it? Did you wanted to be the one on your knees sucking me? Did you masturbate watching us?”

“Shut up!” Neji growled, teeth clenching shut, hands turned into fists. He never wanted to so bad to hit someone. “Just shut the fuck up, you-”

“Then make me!” Naruto snarled, their faces a centimeter away. And, without exactly knowing how, Neji was kissing him.

And he kissed back, biting Neji's lips and sucking the other man's tongue while Neji forced his mouth harder against the blond's, hands grabbing the other man's head. Neji knew doing that was, probably, the biggest mistake since Itachi, but... Naruto tasted good. So good Neji was losing it and they were only at kissing. His lips were intense and rough and his hands were gripping tight on Neji clothes and his body was too hot and... and Neji was pretty sure his brain had shut down, because he couldn’t come up with one single reason on why to stop it.

He moaned into Naruto’s mouth when the blond caught his tongue between his lips and sucked on it, his fingers tangling into Naruto’s golden hair, pulling it harshly while their bodies seemed to have some kind of magnetic field that made it impossible for them to part. They stumbled around until Neji’s back was against a column, being pressed by Naruto’s fit and defined body. And that hard and mettlesome kiss again washing his mind blank, and hands sliding down his torso and grabbing his jeans’ clad ass, and all that heat coming from Naruto’s body, filling Neji’s soul with passion and desire and raw lust.

Naruto broke the kiss and attacked Neji’s neck, nibbling and sucking, marking the pale man’s skin. He moaned into Naruto’s ear which only made the blond grab his ass with more strength and rock their hips together. Neji felt like melting with the friction over his growing erection and what Naruto was doing to his neck was ripping the Hyuuga of his last drops of sanity. The blond’s hands left Neji’s ass to slid up and underneath his t-shirt, grazing the smooth skin and starting to pull the fabric off of Neji’s body. The Hyuuga didn’t complain when Naruto took his t-shirt off and, with a smirk, he flattened his bare chest against Neji’s, skin on skin.

They kissed again, wet tongues slipping into the other’s mouth, hands roaming hot bodies and hips rocking slowly and teasingly. It was so hot it was insane and Neji knew it. He knew he shouldn’t be doing that, for his own sake, but nothing in the damn world would make him stop trailing his fingers down Naruto’s abs and playing with the blond’s navel while their mouths kept latching onto the other, like their tongues had become oxygen. Neji felt Naruto’s hips to move away from his for a moment before the blond’s hands were working on undoing his belt and opening the button of his jeans. He bit his lower lip in between kissed and slid his hands down to do the same with Naruto’s jeans. Neji moaned into the kiss when, very lightly, Naruto’s fingers scratch his hardening cock over the fabric of his underwear. It felt good, oh so damn good, and Neji wanted more. Way much more.

“Upstairs,” Naruto muttered, his lips brushing softly against Neji while his hands were frozen on the other man’s hips, “let’s go upstairs.”

“Why?” Neji questioned without knowing where he got the strength to assemble a coherent reasoning. Why would they be moving. He was perfect right there and moving meant they had to part for a few seconds.

“Because I’ll turn you around and fuck you raw against this column and- mhh” Neji had finished opening his jeans and the Hyuuga’s hand was playing with the bulge on his underwear. It was too hard to focus when someone was playing you like that. “Damn it, Neji!” Naruto breathed hoarsely, grabbing Neji’s hands with his and forcing the other man to stop. “I want to enjoy you, all of you, before I fuck you hard and good. But for that, I need you to stop and to come upstairs with me.”

“And what are you going to do with me upstairs?” Neji whispered in the blond’s ear and he felt Naruto breath in deeply before kissing him hard again. He felt his body being pulled off the column and they stumbled a couple of times while kissing, their jeans threatening to fall down their hips with the movement.

“I’m gonna taste every part of your body,” Naruto said and Neji felt a shiver down his spine. “And I’m gonna find your weak spots and I’ll tease you.” he kissed the Hyuuga again, forcing their bodies in the stairs direction. “I’ll draw a trail of kisses down your abs and- steps, be careful” he warned, lacing Neji’s waist with his left arm. Neji climbed the first step without a problem and, slowly, they kept going up. “And I’m gonna give you the best head you ever had and you’ll scream my name, twice.”

“Eager aren’t we?” Neji chuckled in between kisses, both making to the balcony without a problem. “What if I want to have a taste of you? CanI?”

“You can fight me for it” Naruto smirked and kept guiding them through the balcony until they got to the mattress Naruto have been sleeping on.

“I don’t need to fight you for this” Neji stated, pushing Naruto against the wall at their side and kissing his neck while his hands were back at playing with Naruto’s underwear. “Because you want me to do it and, wanna know what?”

“What?” Neji bit his Adam’s pome and Naruto purred.

“You were right earlier,” Neji confessed, kissing Naruto’s mouth hard before lowering his body down and nibbling at the blond’s navel. “I was jealous of that guy.” his fingers brushed the hem of Naruto’s underwear, starting to pulling it down. “I wanted to be the one on my knees, sucking you, instead of him.”

“Bastard! I knew you were a perver- oh!” his erection was freed from his underwear and he could feel Neji’s breathing on the sensitive flesh.

Neji took his time to feel Naruto’s cock on his hand, sliding his fingers up and down the hard organ, watching with pleasure as the man above him was enjoying his movements. Naruto was gorgeous. All of him, he was physically perfect and his cock wasn’t an exception. Neji licked the tip, getting the first taste of the gorgeous man and felt his own cock jump with the husky moan he got from that. Damn, Naruto tasted good! He took the head into his mouth, sucking slowly and brushing his tongue over the tip again. He got another moan and Naruto’s hand slid into his hair, his fingers tangling in between the cocoa locks. He sucked on the gland again, taking it out of his mouth and kissing Naruto’s cock until it’s base, licking all way up again, before taking the throbbing member deep into his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Naruto groaned, his head tilting back and hitting the wall. His muscles were contracting with the warmth spreading over his body and the feeling of hot and wet around his cock sure was mind-blowing.

Neji hummed, bobbing his head and wrapping his tongue around that pulsing cock, sucking at the tip. And Naruto’s moans kept filling Neji’s ears and the slightly pressure on his head by Naruto’s hand were making him hot and bothered and his own cock was complaining. He roamed one of his hands over his chest and down his abs when Naruto noticed his movement.

“Don’t you dare touching yourself!” the blond growled, panting slightly. His eyes, clouded with lust, fix on Neji’s.

“Or what?” Neji questioned before sucking Naruto’s cock back into his mouth and speeding up the pace. His hand kept wandering lower, brushing the hem of his underwear and a finger slipping inside before both of Naruto’s hands were on his head, forcing him away from the blond’s cock and throwing him back, to fall into the mattress behind them. Neji was about to complain, but Naruto was already over him, kissing him harshly while his hands were yanking Neji’s jeans and underwear down.

Their cocks rubbed together and both of them moaned into the kiss. Naruto rocked his hips a couple of times while forcing Neji’s clothes down the man’s legs. He broke the kiss to fully undress Neji, getting rid of the man’s shoes along with his own, and grabbing the Hyuuga’s legs, kissing one of the knees before spreading them apart. Neji watched with satisfaction the lustful smirk on the blond’s face before the man lower himself and licked the tip of Neji’s erection.

“Turn around,” he said, pulling one of Neji’s legs. He watched while the other man did as he said and Naruto licked his lips, pulling Neji’s loose hair away from the Hyuuga’s neck and getting over him to kiss his neck and nibble his shoulder. Neji hummed, grabbing Naruto’s pillow and arching his body, brushing his lower back against the blond’s erection. Naruto groaned, biting Neji’s shoulder and roaming his hands to the man’s tights. “Up,” and Neji complied, forcing his knees against the mattress, rubbing his ass directly on Naruto’s cock. “Bastard!”

Naruto kissed Neji’s nape and got on his knees, trailing kisses over the other man’s spine. His hands massaged Neji’s tights and slid up to the man’s buttocks, spreading them apart. He smiled with the view and slightly pressed a finger on the ring of muscles presented to him. Neji moaned, feeling the finger leaving his body to be replaced by Naruto’s tongue. And it felt so good, Neji wanted to shamelessly moan Naruto’s name to urge the blond to keep going faster. Naruto’s tongue was working on him, teasing his flesh, pushing against the muscles only to withdraw the pressure and return to teasing. Fingers brushed Neji’s whipping hard-on and the man let a sinful grunt escape his throat.

The blond got hold of Neji’s erection and started to bob his hand painfully slowly on the man’s hard cock. He thrust his tongue against the ring of muscles a few times and licked the delicate flesh before a finger found it’s way across the ring of muscles. Neji moaned again, trying to cover his voice with Naruto’s pillow without being successful. He felt a last lick on the muscles Naruto was working on before the blond released his aching cock and kissed his nape again.

“There’s a bottle of lube in front of the mattress,” he whispered to Neji’s ear, his finger kept moving inside the older man and Neji’s cock twitched in protest with the lack of attention. The Hyuuga stretched one of his arms in front of him and searched for the bottle. He found it without much trouble and gave it to Naruto who kissed his nape again, before fully letting go of Neji’s body and getting on his knees.

“Come on, do it faster,” Neji ordered, turning around to face Naruto and watched while the man opened the bottle and squeezed a good amount of lube on his hand. Neji slid a leg over Naruto’s shoulder and bit his lower lip sinfully when the man’s eyes fixed on his. “Or I’ll do it to myself.”

“Don’t even think about it!” Naruto hissed, pulling Neji closer by the leg that was over his shoulder and slipping a finger inside him. “I told you not to touch yourself. You’re mine and I’m the only one allowed to touch you,” he twisted the finger around for a couple of seconds before slipping in a second one. Neji bit his lip once more, a hand coming up to grasp the pillow underneath his head.

Neji moaned again with Naruto’s movements inside of him while the blond’s other hand was teasing the tip of Neji’s hard cock. He arched his back and couldn’t control a lustful cry when Naruto’s finger brushed against his prostate, pressing the gland next. Naruto smirked and licked his lips with the imagine of Neji contorting in pleasure in front of him. The blond thrust his fingers inside the other man, twisting them and scissoring, making sure Neji would be perfectly prepared. With a squeeze on Neji’s pulsing cock, Naruto got another finger inside.

“Just worry up!” Neji groaned, both hands grasping the pillow while his body was pushing itself against Naruto’s fingers, sucking them inside. Naruto smirked, and reduced the pace, making the other man curse loudly. “Stop teasing! Oh god!”

Naruto chuckled, removing his fingers from inside the other man and lying down on top of Neji’s naked body. They kissed, fierce and passionately, rocking their bodies together while Naruto searched for something in front of the mattress where Neji had found the lube. Naruto nipped Neji’s lips and licked them softly before getting off of Neji, a condom package on his hand. He held a corner of the package in between his teeth and pulled his jeans down, kicking them off his legs and returning to stand on his knees. Neji was sat in front of him, bottle with lube in hand. Naruto opened the condom package and took the rubber out, putting it on his throbbing cock.

Neji had lube on his hand already and tossed the bottle aside. He watched Naruto holding his breath when he started to spread the lube on the blond’s cock. Neji smirked and kissed Naruto, sloppy and wet, his free hand scratching the blond’s shoulder and applying pressure to turn them around. Naruto let the other man guide their bodies as he fell to his back against the mattress and Neji climbing on top of him. His hands roamed Neji’s torso, grabbing the Hyuuga’s ass and slipping a finger between the other’s buttcheeks. Neji hummed, kissing the blond harder and lowering his body to Naruto’s. Their erections rubbed together for a moment before Neji moved his hips slight up, feeling Naruto’s cock brushing against his ass. His hand reached back, fingers skimming Naruto’s erection before grabbing it and guiding it to his entrance. Neji moaned into the kiss when he started to press down on Naruto’s hot and hard cock. The blond bit the other’s lip and curved his fingers over Neji’s tights, his throbbing cock sliding past the first ring of muscles, heat spreading over his erection as he was entering Neji deeper and deeper.

“Oh fuck!” Neji groaned, breaking the kiss. He felt Naruto’s lip on his neck once the blond was fully inside him and he cursed again. Neji was burning with pleasure. He flipped his hair aside and looked directly into Naruto’s eyes, blue irises filled with sexual desire and lust. Naruto moved slowly out of him and Neji moaned, kissing the other man again.

Naruto pulled out slowly only to thrust deep inside Neji. He hummed into the kiss and felt his cock sliding out of Neji’s heat, only to be slammed inside again. One of his hands kept guiding Neji’s movements while the other roamed the Hyuuga’s back and grabbed Neji’s nape, fingers tangling in the cocoa hair. Neji cursed and lent his forehead on Naruto’s shoulder, his hips moving with Naruto’s slow thrusts, his mind clouded with the intense sensation of have Naruto’s cock inside of him, burning him, making him lose his mind.

“Faster!” Naruto’s pace was driving him mad. He needed more, way much more and Naruto wasn’t collaborating with his needs. The heard the blond chuckled before nibbling on his ear and Neji cursed again. “Fuck me harder!”

“If you want it faster,” Naruto purred, his hand brushing Neji’s hair away while he kept his torturing pace on his thrusts. “Why don’t you ride me then?”

“You bastard!” Neji bit his shoulder, adjusting his knees before lifting his torso and sitting on Naruto’s lap. The blond smirked and raised to his elbows, watching the other man flatten a hand on Naruto’s stomach and starting to rock his hips. Neji set his pace fast and Naruto was enjoying being able to watch the Hyuuga riding him so intensely, muscles contracting, head tilting back, thread of hair falling over porcelain skin, and his gorgeous cock leaking pre-cum.

Neji was feeling so good, his brain wasn’t working anymore and he was completely at mercy of his primary instincts. That gorgeously hot cock sliding in and out of him was making his blood boil and his body to quiver for more. He moaned, contracting his muscles and turning his eyes to Naruto, who was watching him shamelessly. He bit his lower lip, his rocking movement getting faster and the blond lift his torso to kiss him again. Naruto touched his erection and Neji grunted into the kiss, sucking the other’s tongue. He felt Naruto holding his body and moving to his knees before sliding out Neji’s body. The Hyuuga made an annoyed noise, letting Naruto’s hands lay him down on the mattress and, after breaking the kiss, turned him around. Naruto kissed his nape again, nipping his neck and licking his earlobe. His hands pulled Neji’s tights slightly up and he rubbed his cock between Neji’s buttcheeks before sliding in with a deep and dry thrust. A load moan filled the air and Naruto took his time to enjoy the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Neji’s body. He smirked, grabbing Neji’s hips hard and lowering his chest to Neji’s arching back.

“Do you want me to fuck you hard?” he asked, husky voice, lips brushing Neji’s earshell. Neji grunted, head sinking in the pillow, one hand coming up to grab Naruto’s neck. The blond kept moving at a slow pace.

“Stop the fucking game and fuck me decently already,” Neji hissed, trying to thrust his hips against Naruto’s, but the blond’s hands were making it impossible to do. “Naruto!”

“God! My name sure sounds good with your voice!” he declared, keeping his torture and grabbing Neji’s free hand, pinning it above the Hyuuga’s head. “You want to cum, Neji?”

“God, Naruto, don’t do this!” the Hyuuga cursed, moaning with another deep thrust and contorting underneath Naruto’s body. “Get serious and fuck me. Hard!”

“When you put it like that...” Neji’s knees were spread apart and the hand holding his hips carved the finger on his skin. “...I can’t say no to you.”

“OW!” Naruto’s cock was slammed inside him hard and rough with Naruto speeding up his pace. He thrust fast, hitting Neji’s prostate and feeling the other man contracting around his erection. He groaned, keeping his pace and biting Neji’s shoulder while the Hyuuga’s body was melting with pleasure underneath him. Neji moaned and cursed and exclaimed incoherent words, and Naruto was starting to lose the few control he still had over his mind.

He felt heat pooling in his lower abs and Neji’s blunt nails made his neck bleed. The sound of skin hitting skin twirled around the air with the moans and grunts and Neji let a very loud ‘fuck’ escape his throat when Naruto’s hand slid his hips and grabbed his throbbing erection. Their bodies were sweaty and hot, their movements were fast and rough, their pleasure was overwhelming.

“Fuck! I’m cu- AH!” Neji screamed, orgasm hitting him hard. The immense feeling of fever with the pleasure running through every nerve of his body and the momentary blindness. His whole body contracted, his muscles clenching around Naruto’s cock, forcing the blond to reach his climax as well. Neji cursed into the pillow, feeling Naruto ridding his own orgasm inside him, starting to return from pure oblivion. He felt Naruto’s body collapse on top of his, panting hard into his ear.

Naruto kissed the Hyuuga’s neck and bruised shoulder, his body resting on top of Neji’s. He pulled his cock out and lazily took off the condom, tied it up and dropped it in a small trash can near the wall. He lay down beside Neji, brushing a lock of hair away from the other man’s face and kissing him slowly. Neji was exhausted. That was, definitely, one of the best fucks he ever had. Naruto muttered something against his lips, but Neji didn’t hear it. He sighed, satisfied, feeling the blond entangling their legs and pulling something over their bodies. In a second, Neji was deeply asleep.

**x.x.x**

Neji was sulking. He had woken up the next morning to Naruto kissing his shoulders and purring lovely words to him. Naruto was a perfect lover and, even if Neji couldn’t regret what happened between them in the previous night, he knew he would suffer for a while after returning to Edinburgh. They had rolled around in the mattress for a while before Naruto saying that “ _I was right! You must be a l’Oréal model! Even with chaff on it your hair looks great!_ ”. Neji punched him, got dressed and left the barn after that.

Jiraiya didn’t say anything about both men coming from the barn in the early morning and, after both of them had their showers and ate breakfast, Neji said goodbye to Tsunade and Jiraiya since Naruto had offered to take Neji to the airport. The ride was made almost all in silence. Naruto said one or another word, most of them trying to tease Neji, but the Hyuuga was already deep into his thoughts. He couldn’t regret having sex with the blond, it was one of the best night of his life, so regret was out of question. But he couldn’t avoid feeling that losing Naruto was something he could have prevented.

They arrived at the airport and Naruto helped Neji with his luggage. They stopped near the check in and Naruto cursed, grabbing Neji’s arm and turning the Hyuuga to face him.

“Are you regretting last night that much?” the blond questioned. Neji cursed.

“Of course not!” he hissed, tsking. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

“Then what the fuck is wrong with you?” Naruto crossed his arms, watching Neji looking away. “We’re both single and had great sex, what’s your problem?”

“I’m not really a fan of one night stands, especially when they’re this great!” Neji confessed, crossing his arms and well. “I’m mad because I let myself do it and-”

“Why are you talking about one night stands?” Naruto inquired and Neji raised a questioning eyebrow to him. “This was way too good to be a one night stand. I’m not letting you off the hook that easily!”

“And how do you plan on keeping doing it?” Neji cursed, passing a hand through his hair. “We have lives and it’s not like I can keep traveling back and forth between Edinburgh and that village and-”

“Oh my god, you’re stupid!” Naruto accused and Neji growled. “Are you sure you’re ready to take care of your family’s business?”

“What the fuck has my family’s business have to do with this?” Neji wasn’t enjoying the conversation and Naruto was messing his hair, looking frustrated.

“Your family owns a hospital! Who’s the chief of surgery?” Naruto interrogated and Neji felt completely lost. “Come on, Neji, what’s the name of the chief of surgery?”

“Minato Namikaze” he answered, shaking his head. “Why are you askin-”

“What’s Jiraiya’s last name?” Neji was confused, he didn’t know what Naruto was trying to pull. “He came to pick you up here, two weeks ago, and I’m sure he told you his last name. What is it?”

“It’s...” Neji’s eyes widened, the dots finally getting connected. He looked again to Naruto, not sure if he would believe in the conclusion he just got. “Are you saying that...”

“I’m Minato’s son and, just like him and Baba, I’m going to be a doctor” Naruto chuckled. “I’m in the last year of medical school at Edinburgh’s University, you bastard. I told you I have a brain!”

“You could have said that earlier!” Neji hissed, completely astonished by Naruto’s revelation. “I spent two weeks running from you because you lived in a fucking village in the middle of no fucking where and, after all, you’ve been living in Edinburgh all this time?”

“I thought you had made the connection when Jiraiya introduced himself!” Naruto laughed, stepping closer to Neji and smirking. “So, no, Neji, this is not staying a one night stand, because I get back in ten days and I’m going to want more.”

“Oh, you can bet your ass there will be more!” Neji pulled the collar of Naruto’s shirt, kissing him. “Fuck yeah, there will be more!”

 

**\- End -**

 

_football(1) aka soccer. They’re from UK._


End file.
